


Useful

by hornybraincell



Series: Kinktober 2019: Jay's Collection [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blood, Crying, Kinktober 2019, Lactation, Other, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornybraincell/pseuds/hornybraincell
Summary: Yang is good—great—in a fight by herself, but she's still getting used to her new limb. Which, really, is the whole point of wandering into the forest looking for Grimm. She needs the practice, can't sleep (the nightmares had been getting worse) and has a whole forest at her disposal. The world would be grateful that there were a few less Grimm.





	Useful

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have enough time to do all the kinks for Kinktober, but I'm picking my favorites and going buck wild—I used the prompt **tentacles** for this one!
> 
> The Grimm here is based off of the one in the manga, but I took some liberties with enhancing its abilities for the horny sake of this fic. Also, this is unedited because it's already October 7th and I only just started my Kinktober stuff sfkjhsdl

She’s about five seconds too slow. _ Stupid robotic arm_. Yang is good—great—in a fight by herself, but she's still getting used to her new limb. Which, really, is the whole point of wandering into the forest looking for Grimm. She needs the practice, can't sleep (the nightmares had been getting worse) and has a whole forest at her disposal. The world would be grateful that there were a few less Grimm.

It snuck up on her. Within ten seconds, has her strapped between the trees, each limb attached to a branch. It’s as if she’s been blacked out during those seconds it took _ whatever it was _ to string her up. Whipping her head around and trying to flex her arms so as to punch through the hard black looking substance that had her strung up, she tried to find what had outsmarted her. 

The thing manages to knife a hole through her pants at her thighs and her muscles tighten. The cool breeze on her now exposed pussy sent shivers all over. 

Something cool, something _ slick _ slithers up her pants leg, around her thigh. Rubs back and forth around her thigh, right along her vagina’s edge. 

She needs an escape route. 

Taking down whatever had her up here, had her with this _ thing _ wrapped around her thigh, couldn’t be any more difficult than any of the Grimm she’d fought to this day. But the cool, thick, _ limb _ slithers up her folds and tightens around her clit—and Yang finds herself sharply inhaling at the delicate, suction-like feeling that is now moving in circles around her clit. 

If she’s being honest, she’s only tightening her muscles at this point so she can plead the fifth if anyone ever asks about what happened. _ Of course I tried to escape_. She can only try and break free for so long before another limb prys its way into her mouth, gagging her. The minute the limb is inside her mouth, she knows. How had she not figured it out yet? Tentacle Grimms were smart and known for sneak attacks.

The tentacle in her mouth picked up the pace, fucking her throat as the tentacle on her clit played with the intensity of its suction. She tries to whine, to buck her hips further into the tentacle, her body begging to be filled. She’s met with an even further deepthroat, drool now leaking out of the corners of her mouth. Her nipples are _ sore _ and god she wishes her mouth wasn’t so full so she could ask for attention.

The tentacle on her clit is sucking—hard. So hard that she knows she’ll cum just like this, tied up, her mouth getting used, pussy dripping onto the forest floor without even being penetrated. It stops just as she knows she’s going to cum and she lets out a high pitched whine of disappointment. 

Not that it matters to the Grimm. A third tentacle joins the other two, running up and down her sopping wet slit, teasing her. She tries to whine again, tries to indicate—_ yes, please, I need it. _ Nothing comes out though, as the ink holding her up hardens even more and the tentacle in her mouth slithers a bit further down her throat. She almost vomits, the tentacle is so far down her esophagus. 

The tentacle that had been so attentive to her clit stops, giving a flick before gliding up her body toward her aching breasts. _ They feel so heavy._ The tentacle wraps around the left, then another slides down on the right side to wrap and gently squeeze. She lets out a guttural moan—who’s around to hear anything anyway? No one at this time of night. 

The Grimm makes quick work of milking both her tits—suctioning on her nipples, milk dribbling out of them, soaking through her shirt and then her jacket. She’s mewling now, the tentacle down her throat sliding out to fuck her tits as the other tentacles milk her for all she’s worth. She wants this release—needs to be of service here if she can’t be of use to anyone in the real world. When a fifth tentacle goes back to give her clit a flick once more, it’s all she needs to cry out as she cums, body convulsing as she’s milked and tit-fucked for all she’s worth.

Not even five seconds pass and the sixth tentacle has shot into Yang’s pussy with the force of a gunshot. She’s crying now, her pussy stretched five inches wide. The Grimm is relentless—she wanted to get fucked and now she is. The tentacle rams in and out of her, fast and hard and before she can even get used to the girth and the length she feels a tentacle slide off of her breast and prod at her asshole, opening her up. There isn’t much opening before the Grimm decides she’s ready and fills her second hole, pushing her over the edge. Yang feels so _ good, _ so _ full_, so happy to be of use. It’s not long before the stimulation becomes too much and she’s convulsing all over the tentacles inside her, hardened ink holding her limbs up but not doing too much else as she thrashes and feels her orgasm through every nerve in her body.

The Grimm hasn’t had its fill yet. Her orgasm has made her so weak, so sensitive, she’s not capable of getting fucked anymore. Not that the Grimm cares—the tentacles bounce Yang up and down like a piece of meat on a stick. Her pussy keeps flooding her, giving the Grimm the lubrication it needs to treat her like the object it thinks she is. _ This is what I deserve,_ Yang thinks as her shoulders shake with sobs from the overstimulation. The Grimm seems to tire of Yang’s noises, shoving one of its tentacles back down her throat to stop words from coming out—not that she’d even tried to protest. Her own orgasms betraying her, her heat betraying her as she is raped by the very thing she’d set out to kill—and she hadn’t even put up a good effort to get out of it.

She can feel the tentacles expanding within her, stretching her holes so far open that she’s sure the liquid running down her thighs isn’t her own juices anymore, it’s most likely blood. _ It’s bound to be done soon._

All of her holes filled, pussy juices and blood running down her ass, drool pooling out of her cheeks, she can feel herself become full—a steady stream of soft but firm objects filling her pussy. She can’t tell what anything is anymore but she knows the feeling of getting filled is so _right,_ so _good,_ her pussy clenches around the objects and she’s cumming yet again, convulsing and sobbing around the tentacles that are filling her with its own eggs.

It’s all over as fast as it started—she’s on the forest floor, limbs splayed out, covered in her own cum and blood, holes wide and gaping as the liquids leak onto the dirt. She lays there, finishing out her sobs, and opening her eyes at the sky, feeling the happiest she’s been since the accident, used and full and _so important, __so useful. _

She’ll lay like this for as long as she needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! More to come in the Kinktober series...


End file.
